sidonia_no_kishifandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3
Glory (栄光 Eikō) is the third episode of season 1 of Knights of Sidonia. Plot Gravity Tournament just begin. Norio win his first duel against a full pilot with ease. Nagate came to cafetaria and see the place is empty, Lala said they all chose to eat at the Gravity Festival. Nagate decided to celebrate the festival as well. At the time, Izana confused want to invite Nagata to go to the festival or not, but in the end (s)he decided to invite Nagate to Gravity Festival. In the waiting room pilot, participants of the tournament saw a flashback on the Norio battle. Ittan Samari, a veteran pilot, impressed by Norio performance in battle. The next battle will begin, Kōichi Tsuuruchi against Kashiwade Aoki. The fight ended quickly, the winner is Kashiwade Aoki. Soon, Izana come to cafetaria and only see Lala. She said to Izana that Nagate go to the Festival alone. Izana decide to go after Nagate. Currently, the cadets watch Gravity Tournament. Mochikuni Akai, Kashiwade Aoki, Izumo Midorikawa, Norio Kunato, are favorites to win the tournament. Meanwhile, Yuhata still thinking about how Nagate can withstand against 1on1 with Gauna only using Tsugumori, Type 17 Garde which is difficult to control. Yuhata then had a flashback to one days ago, when Yuhata met with Nagate Tanikaze in academy. It was revealed that she was the little sister of Izumo Midorikawa, a member of Akai Squad. Mochikuni Akai, then ask a question to Nagate about his first Gauna, and Nagate answer it with spontaneously, make all of Akai Squad member surprised. Mochikuni decide to let it for another day after realizing that Nagate is still in recuperation. Izumo ask to his little sister, why she is here, looking for Nagate. It's because Yuhata want to ask to Nagate about Gauna's attack recently and how accurately her deduction on it. Back to Gravity Tournament. The tournament has reached a to the climax, and the final match between Norio Kunato with Mochikuni Akai reach the end. Currently Norio stab attack towards the head, Mochikuni avoid the attack and Norio's spear through his shoulder, Mochikuni threw counterattack and Norio lose the battle. Mochikuni Akai won Tournament for the umpteenth time. See the movement, Yuhata suspect that Mochikuni does the same thing as Nagate does while avoiding attacks of Gauna's tentacles . Finally, Nagate up in the shopping district with nuanced of Gravity Festival. Nagate want to buy food but he did not have money, that's when Shizuka came and bought him food. Tanikaze flustered by Shizuka apperance in red kimono. When Shizuka and Nagate enjoy the food, Izana see them both and she was upset, then go alone. In Command and Center Room of Sidonia, Ichirō Seii showed the Captain Kobayashi a tactical tool that provides rapid response formation designed by Yuhata Midorikawa. He also recommend Yuhata as his surrogate if someday he join Sidonia Garde Pilot Force. Norio is still haunted by his defeat against Mochikuni few moments earlier. On the other hand, Izana daydreaming and annoyed with Nagate because he is always with Shizuka. The both party collide, Norio angry and Izana injured. Nagate who witness the accident comes angry with the Norio attitude, and Norio turned angry back to him and ended in a brawl. Izana and Nagate treated by Shizuka in the Nagate's room, and she ask permission to go home. Shortly, Mochikuni Akai came into the room to invite them to go to the "Sea". Met with other members of Akai Squad, they talk while looking at the ocean view. Mochikuni and Hinata in an first tank, while the rest is in the other tank. Izumo said to let the two of them making out much longer, and he also said that the Akai Squad has been chosen to fight Gauna that time. The next morning, Gauna extermination operations started. The Cadets watched Akai Squad set out to perform the operation. Attacks initiated from Akai Squad with Hyggs particle cannon firing. Kashiwade Aoki and Izumo Midorikawa, tasked to suppress the regeneration of the placenta, Hinata Momose as support unit, and Mochikuni Akai as a lancer. With good cooperation, they continue to press the placenta regeneration of G487. Everything went smoothly until this point, but a terrible tragedy is about to begin. It started when Mochikuni would strike to the core of G487, but at that time Hinata caught by Gauna's tentacles. To save Hinata, Mochikuni eventually lost his life. With the death of Mochikuni Akai, the leader of operations switched to Kashiwade Aoki. Because of the death of Mochikuni, cooperation of Akai Squad become very bad, Hinata moves on herself, Izumo disobeys the order, and Kashiwade not focus on operations. Finally the operation fails and all members of Akai Squad were KIA. Quotes Trivia